Distractions while driving, especially those from electronic devices, are at an all-time high. As mobile devices, e.g., cell phones, have become ubiquitous, it is common place for a driver to get into an automobile, start driving and become distracted with his/her cell phone. For instance, drivers often receive and respond to text messages or emails, browse the internet, or browse social media platforms while driving.
Driving while distracted as a result of the presence of electronic devices within reach is a dangerous, and at times, deadly, situation. Although some states have outlawed the act of using a cell phone while driving, not all drivers regularly adhere to these laws. Additionally, drivers may be distracted merely by notification alerts received by a cell phone. For example, a cell phone placed in a cup holder of the center console may alert the driver to a new text message or email via an audible and/or visual notification. The notification may cause the driver to take his/her eyes off of the road momentarily, which has the potential to result in an accident.
Many parents or employers wish to prevent their children/employees from being distracted by the child's or employee's cell phone while driving but also want their children or employees to have a cell phone in case of emergency. However, the use of some functionality of a cell phone may be warranted while driving. For example, a functionality of a cell phone that provides turn-by-turn directions may be used by some drivers and does not cause unnecessary distractions. Further, some drivers may be able to connect their cell phones to the automobile's audio system and play music while driving without causing unnecessary distractions. Additionally, once a child or employee completes his/her drive, there is no need to prevent the child or employee from using his/her cell phone.
Thus, a system, method and apparatus are needed to restrict or limit the use of some or all functionality of certain network devices, such as mobile devices for example, within a predefined area of an interior cabin of an automobile when the automobile is in use.